Daredevil
Matthew "Matt" Murdock, AKA Daredevil, is a superhero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 99th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Nightwing VS Daredevil, where he fought against Nightwing from DC Comics. He was portrayed by Tyler Tackett. History As a child, Matthew Murdock rescued an older blind man from an incoming truck, but was blinded by a radioactive material that heightened his senses to superhuman levels. He learned how to master these new senses thanks to combat training from the blind martial arts master, Stick, and eventually obtained a law degree. When Matthew's father, boxer "Battling Jack" Murdock, refused to throw a fight in front of his son and was killed by gangsters, Matthew used his training to become a costumed vigilante and track down the criminals and avenge his father's death. Since then, he serves justice during the day as a lawyer, and at night as the defender of Hell's Kitchen, Daredevil. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Name: Matthew Murdock * Height: 5'11" | 180 cm * Weight: 185 lbs. | 83.9 kg * Age: Mid-30's * Legally blind * Lawyer at Nelson & Murdock * Devout Catholic * Favorite place: Rooftop of the Chrysler Building. Skills * Superhuman Senses ** Highly improved touch, taste, smell, & hearing * Peak human physique * Mastered over 13 martial arts ** Krav Maga, Eskrima, Greco-Roman Wrestling, etc. * Sonar Sense * Atom Induced Radar Sense * Minor telepathy Equipment * Prototype Armor ** Fire & electric resistant ** Horns hide antennae * Billy Club ** Multi-purpose collapsible cane ** Extendable wire cable ** Nunchaku-mode ** Retractable blades ** Microphone ** Flexi-shield ** Gas pellets * Grappling hook Feats * Took down 107 armed Yakuza thugs in one night * Threw a 400 lbs barbell * Survived a multi-story drop onto a car * Held his own against Spider-Man * Broke concrete with his billy club * Survived a napalm explosion * Defeated Kingpin, Bullseye, Electro, and Elektra DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''I know you're there. You can leave now, or I can drag you out. It's your choice.'' *''Better.'' *''I wish I could see the look on your face.'' DBX Daredevil appeared as a combatant in Season 3 of ''DBX'', where he fought Kenshi from the Mortal Kombat series and lost. Gallery vlcsnap-2019-06-26-13h08m39s290.png|Tyler Tackett as Daredevil Daredevil_Vol_4_1_Textless.jpg|Radar Sense 6abb6cfbbd9aac2af43d78ba2863f0c9--daredevil-billy-club-marvel-universe.jpg|Daredevil's Billy Club Trivia * Daredevil is the third combatant to die from a neck-break, after Captain America and Tifa Lockhart. ** He is the second combatant from Marvel Comics to die this way, after Captain America. * Daredevil and his opponent are the first characters to be done in live action. * Daredevil is the 20th Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange and Carnage, and with the next six being Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. ** He is the 12th Marvel character to lose, after Captain America, Beast, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange and Carnage, and with the next four being Thanos, Namor, Deadpool and Miles Morales. *** He is also the seventh Marvel character to lose to a DC character, after Captain America, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Thor, Spider-Man 2099 and Doctor Strange, and with the next three being Thanos, Namor and Miles Morales. * Daredevil is the second blind character to appear in the series, after Toph Beifong. References *Daredevil on Wikipedia *Daredevil on the Marvel Database Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Male Category:DBX Combatants Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:DBX Loser Category:Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Human Category:Metahumans Category:Mutant Category:Live Action Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:Dual Wielders Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Blind Characters